


The Power of the Unknown

by Objudge1399



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Objudge1399/pseuds/Objudge1399
Summary: The Dark Lord is gone, right? So who is stirring up darkness in magical England? What chaos can the remnants of his dark army cause? What evil secrets will be uncovered? Unimaginable power, ancient magic, mystery fathers and a dark lord that simply refuses to die. All center around Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived.
Kudos: 1





	1. Godric’s Hollow

**Hello everyone, welcome to the very first chapter in "The Power of the Unknown." This is a Harry Potter fanfiction that will not be a crossover anytime soon but don't count out the possibility in the far future.**

**This story takes place in the normal time of the Harry Potter books BUT some ages and events will be slightly off and different. You'll see as the story goes on. This story will have a lot of twists and turns so don't expect something to happen unless you're completely certain. I also have no issue with killing characters off (Evil laugh). You will find no plot armor in this story.**

**Some characters may also have slightly different personalities than they did in the books/movies. You'll probably be able to tell who.**

**Any questions just comment them. I'd like to know what you guys think. Without any further ado, let's get into the story.**

**Godric's Hollow-October 31, 1982**

Halloween. A night of joy for children across the world. Dressed up as ghosts, vampires, skeletons and superheroes, they paraded through their neighborhoods on the hunt for as much candy as their tiny hands could gather.

Many adults joined in on the fun. Some of them never lost their passion for trick or treating. Others wanted to guide their children through the same routes they took as a child. Most felt silly wearing full costumes and elected to simply wear masks. In the town of Godric's Hollow, though, 5 people in particular seemed to have no such fear of embarrassment. They each wore all black robes and a golden mask.

The leader, who was the tallest man of the group, wore a silver mask. Through the slits you could see his almost glowing red eyes. He walked in between his followers, two on each side. They each stood over 6 feet, even the one who appeared to be a woman based on the size of her chest.

The families who were still out on the streets at midnight gave them a wide berth. They seemed unusual. Strange. Different from the other adults who were walking around.

They weren't wrong.

**Still in Godric's Hollow**

Lily Potter sat on the floor of her living room meditating. She took deep, slow breaths, trying to calm herself. It was something that _he_ had taught her and it had helped in numerous situations back when she was an unspeakable. Before she had been forced into hiding. Before the dark lord began hunting them.

She could feel Voldemort. He was close. Without _him_ she would never have been able to tell that the dark lord was approaching. _He_ had taught her many things that saved her life on multiple occasions.

Deep breath in… deep breath out. They didn't have an escape plan. Dumbledore had reassured them that it wouldn't be possible for Voldemort to discover where they were. Dumbledore was wrong. Peter had betrayed them.

A flash of rage. Her focus was broken and she tried to push the image of the rat from her mind.

Deep breath in… deep breath out. The upcoming battle would be a fierce one. She would not die begging. She would not die without giving everything she had to protect her son.

She heard her husband come down the stairs.

"Lily?" He sounded concerned. That wasn't a surprise. James had only seen her do this before a fight.

She continued to breathe in and out for a few seconds before pausing.

"He's coming," she said without looking at her husband. Her eyes remained closed and she resumed her deep breaths.

James didn't stop to question her. He had learned to trust her long before they were married a year ago. After a brief moment of shock, he rushed upstairs where their child lay.

James smiled down at his son and picked him up. The boy was 2 years old. He had curly, jet black hair but that was really the only thing he seemed to have in common with James. Many of his features resembled Lily's. The most prominent of them were his bright green eyes.

Harry smiled up at him and giggled. The smile caused James' own to fade as he remembered what he had come up here for. With a grim expression on his face, he carried Harry out of the room and descended the stairs.

He then drew his wand and touched the floor of the living room with the tip. Less than four feet from where Lily sat meditating, a trapdoor shimmered into existence. James descended the small set of stairs, Harry still in his arms. A quick _Lumos_ illuminated the dark room he had just entered.

Their plan from the moment Lily performed the Fidelius charm was to hide Harry down here in case they were ever betrayed. They didn't create an escape route because, along with Dumbledore's reassurances, they didn't want to escape.

Lily hated the idea of hiding and doing nothing while a war was going on. She was firm in her belief that if the Fidelius charm didn't work, nothing would, and she hated the idea of raising their son while they were constantly on the run. She told James the same day the Fidelius charm went up that if Voldemort discovered them, she would fight him.

She had been itching to meet the dark lord in battle since the war began but Dumbledore never allowed it. While she knew just how dangerous the monster was, she was confident she could defeat him and desperate to contribute to the end of the war.

No, running would not be enough for her. She would make sure her son was safe, but she would not flee from the dark lord. James disagreed with her but the thought of leaving Lily to face Voldemort alone made him sick. So he agreed.

James placed his son in the small crib and kissed him on the forehead.

"Your mother cannot say goodbye to you, but she loves you. I hope you always remember that," James whispered. He gave Harry one last smile before turning around and making his way up the short staircase. With a flick of his wand, the trapdoor slammed shut and shimmered out of existence. In the event that both he and Lily died, they had marked Harry on the stomach. The moment they were both dead, the mark would act like a tracking device and guide any member of the Order of the Phoenix to Harry's location. Until he was found, the mark wouldn't disappear.

It was an extremely complex charm that James and Lily developed themselves. It took them 4 months to create and perfect it but when they did, it worked like… well like a charm.

James looked down at his wife as she sat a few feet in front of him. There was a very good chance that they wouldn't make it to the morning alive but James had hope. Hope and faith in their abilities.

Lily's eyes suddenly snapped open.

"They're here," she said.

James raised an eyebrow. "They?"

"Yes, they. He's brought friends."

**Outside**

Voldemort walked up the path to the Potter's front door. His followers trailed behind him. Voldemort paused outside the door and turned to the four death eaters he'd brought with him.

"Leave the two of them to me. I yearn for a good battle. No one is willing to meet me in a duel anymore," he said in a cold, raspy voice. "You will wait out here."

Each of his followers inclined their heads and Voldemort turned away from them. He didn't even bother drawing his wand. The front door disappeared and he strolled into the house.

There was no sound from the home but all the lights were on. Did they manage to find a way to escape? Voldemort creeped through the hall and turned into the large living room but as he did, a spell suddenly sped towards him. At the last second, Voldemort tilted his head to the side and the spell whizzed past him and slammed into the wall behind him. Voldemort glanced back. There was a steaming hole in the wall behind him.

He laughed and looked back into the living room. James Potter was standing there, wand outstretched. Lily Potter was getting to her feet, her wand drawn.

"I see you _really_ wish to kill me, Potter," Voldemort said with a smile. James snarled at him.

"That's one thing you can be sure of."

James fired a grey spell at him but Voldemort simply flicked his now drawn wand and it splattered against a shield.

"I wish to dispose of you quickly then leave this place, Potters, so excuse me if I can't play for too long," Voldemort said, still smiling. Then, faster than James could react, Voldemort flicked his wand at him. A second after, James flinched and raised his wand before realizing that no spell had come.

Voldemort laughed at the man's late reaction. It was a terrifying laugh. High, cold, and enough to make a grown man piss himself.

"Maybe I do have some time to play with you," Voldemort said. James snarled.

" _Petrificus totalitarium_!" he shouted. To his shock, Voldemort let the amplified petrification spell hit him but a second later he raised his arms and gave another terrifying laugh.

"You lack _power_ and _will_ , Potter. Do you truly believe you can defeat me with spells like that?"

James glanced at Lily then back at Voldemort. He then got into his serious dueling stance. He had killed dozens of death eaters in duels, was widely considered the best auror and was the last of the Potter Line. He would not go down without a fight.

Lily got into her own stance, a much looser version of James'. She held her wand at waist level with her right foot pointing to the right and her left foot pointing forwards, towards Voldemort. Her right leg was slightly bent but her left leg was straight so she was leaning slightly backwards.

There was quiet for a few moments. No one moved a muscle.

Then, " _Incendian_!" James shouted. A thin, sharp, stream of flame shot towards Voldemort but Voldemort twirled his wand and the fire was sucked into a tiny vortex.

Lily flicked her wand and the couch flew at Voldemort. While it was in the air, James transfigured it into 100 sharp needles. Voldemort transfigured the needles into 10 cobras. The snakes slithered towards the Potters at alarming speed but James slashed his wand in a wide arc and each of them were slashed in half.

Voldemort flicked the snake halves into the air but before he could transform them, Lily shouted " _Reducto_!"

The snakes exploded and Lily stabbed her wand towards Voldemort. Electricity exploded from her wand and arced towards Voldemort. A shield shimmered into existence before the dark lord and the lightning smashed into it, crackling around the pale barrier.

Voldemort aimed his wand at James and a thick whip lashed out towards him. It wrapped around his neck and began to tighten but Lily fired a _diffindo_ at it and cut Voldemort's control off by slicing it in half.

As James dropped to his knees and rubbed his neck, Lily conjured a swarm of ice needles and fired them at Voldemort. Voldemort flicked his wand and a wall of flame appeared in front of him. Not a single needle made it through. As the wall of fire disappeared, James got to his feet.

Unfortunately, Voldemort didn't feel like giving James time to make a full recovery. The dark lord fired a grey spell at Lily that struck the floor in front of her. The moment it touched the ground it spread into a ring of flame that shot 10 feet into the air and surrounded her.

James twirled his wand and chunks of the ceiling separated and flew towards Voldemort. Voldemort blasted the chunks to bits and, with a wave of his wand, banished the debris from his path.

Meanwhile, Lily spun around with her wand outstretched and vanished all the flames before twirling her wand, reforming the debris into a massive boulder and sending it racing towards Voldemort. At the same time, James spun his wand and a literal mini tornado appeared right there in the middle of the living room. It was so powerful that James could barely control it and even he was blown back a few steps. He sent it towards Voldemort just as Voldemort deflected the boulder Lily sent at him.

The boulder smashed through the front wall and flew outside but no one bothered to acknowledge it. Voldemort slashed his wand and quite literally blew the tornado apart from the inside. Everyone was thrown back by the violent winds. Each one of them slammed into the wall hard and, for a moment, no one moved.

The Potters moved first, both struggling to their feet. They were fighting for their lives and couldn't afford to let Voldemort have any sort of advantage.

Voldemort, on the other hand, was surprised. He had never fought either of the Potters 1 on 1. He had only heard of James Potter's skill from death eaters who had fought him. He didn't know too much about Lily Potter besides the little that Severus told him. According to him, Lily wasn't as much of a threat as James. She seemed to have just as much skill based on this fight, though, and Voldemort genuinely felt as if he needed to try to win this fight. The tornado that James had sent his way was a feat that rarely any Wizards could accomplish.

Voldemort stood tall and glowered at the Potters standing before him. He was wasting time here and he hadn't even found the boy yet. It was time to get serious.

Before either of the Potters could make a move, Voldemort opened his mouth and let out a ear splitting shriek.

**Outside**

Bellatrix Lestrange was bored. She had put up the anti-apparition charm. She had put up the large barrier to ward off muggles and change what they saw around the Potter cottage. Now there was nothing else for her to do but wait until her master killed off the Potters but it was taking longer than she thought it would.

Bellatrix shuddered at the thought of her master and moaned to herself, or at least she thought it was to herself.

Lucius Malfoy glanced at his mentally unstable cousin and curled his lip at the thought of what was going through the deranged woman's head. Nearly all of Voldemort's inner circle knew about her obsession with their master. Yes, they were all devoted to their Lord but Bellatrix took it a step, hop and skip further. Narcissa told Lucius that Bellatrix had once orgasmed while Voldemort tortured her.

Voldemort completely ignored her sexual advances, though, making Malfoy wonder if his master was a poof or just hid his desires. He never indulged in any of the muggles that they raped for fun, male or female. Perhaps he made a mistake while practicing dark magic and now his penis couldn't get up. Was he hiding it because he was embarrassed? Lucius chuckled at the thought then immediately straightened his face and tried to erase the thought from his mind. His master always seemed to know what you were thinking whether you showed it or not.

Lucius glanced at Bella again. She was now eyeing the muggle family that suddenly felt the need to cross the street as soon as they neared Potter Cottage.

He rolled his eyes and before she even drew her wand, said "No."

Bella glared at him. "It's just a little bit of fun."

"No. You don't want the dark lord to get angry and torture you," Lucius said.

Bella gave him a sick little smile. "Don't tell me what I do and do not want."

Before Lucius could retort they were interrupted by a massive rock smashing through the wall of the house and slamming right into their fellow inner circle member, Aidan Marchian.

Lucius blinked, completely caught off guard, and looked at the massive boulder that had missed him by a few feet. With a swish and flick, the boulder rose a few feet in the air and Lucius placed it down a bit off to the side. He looked down at Marchian's body and grimaced. Definitely dead.

Bellatrix, meanwhile, took that as an opportunity to check on how their master was doing. She climbed through the hole in the house.

"Master," she said. There was another wall with a hole right in front of her. After a quick glance around the hall, she peeked into the room.

It was an absolute wreck. Animal parts, debris, chunks of rock, small fires, and overall pure chaos. It had been quite the battle. Bella watched as the two Potters struggled to their feet. She then looked to the right, where her master was just getting to his feet as well.

She opened her mouth to speak to the dark lord when suddenly, her master opened his mouth and let out an eardrum shattering shriek. Bellatrix was violently flung backwards. Her head smashed against something and everything went black.

**5 Minutes Later**

Voldemort growled as he struggled to bring himself to his feet. He had used one of the ancient magics of the Slytherin house, a wandless shriek that automatically knocks out anyone who hears it and can cause insane amounts of destruction. Voldemort hadn't perfected his use of it, though, so he couldn't use it without knocking himself out as well. This was his first time using it in a real fight and would definitely be his last for a while. The thought of lying on the ground completely vulnerable to anyone was sickening.

Voldemort was retrieved from his thoughts by the sound of sobbing. He glanced to where the sound was coming from. Half buried under a massive pile of rubble from the destroyed home was James Potter, who appeared to be dead. A bloody Lily Potter was crying her eyes out, tugging at random places on his body as if she wasn't sure what to do or how to do it.

Voldemort began to stroll towards her, drawing his wand as he did. Lily's head snapped towards him, her eyes conveying an unimaginable amount of hate. She rose to her feet, shaking.

" _Expelliarmus_!" she said, her wand snapping towards him. Voldemort paused for a moment, shocked that in her state of rage she had just tried to use a _disarming_ spell on him. His wand didn't even flinch towards her. The thought of an _expelliarmus_ working on the dark lord was laughable.

"Potter, your time here has come to end," Voldemort said with a smile. "But there's one more thing I need from you." He then dived straight into her mind.

Immediately he was met with strong barriers. It seemed as if Lily was a very good Occlumens as well as a skilled wizard. It seemed as if she guarded her mind with simple force, not deception like Severus. Deception took an unnatural amount of skill.

Unfortunately for her, Voldemort had never met an Occlumens that could stop him from delving into their mind, even when he wasn't trying.

It took exactly 12 seconds for Voldemort to skillfully tear down the barriers in her mind and shuffle through her memories, reading her like an open book. It wasn't long after that he found exactly what he needed.

"Ahhh, quite the plan Potter. You have protected your little chamber quite well. It is nothing that I cannot handle, though."

Lily fell to her knees and Voldemort looked down at the woman on the ground 10 feet from him.

"You know, Severus wanted me to let you live. I don't think I can do that now, though. You have proven yourself to be more of a threat than anyone else I have faced before today. Well, besides the old man," Voldemort said. He pointed his wand at Lily with a cold smile on his face. "You will not get to say goodbye to your son but I'll send him your regards."

Voldemort opened his mouth to end Lily's life with an _Avada Kedavra_ but all of a sudden, Lily's hand lashed out and Voldemort found that he couldn't speak. Lily got to one knee then dragged herself to her feet. She raised her head and glared at the dark lord.

Voldemort could feel the pressure on his throat increasing with every step Lily took forward. He tried to shoot a wordless spell at her but before he could, she opened her hand and his wand shot towards her. For a moment, the shock at being disarmed made Voldemort temporarily forget that he was being choked.

Lily still had one hand stretched towards Voldemort but his wand hovered in the air over her left hand. Lily suddenly closed her first and the wand snapped in half. She tossed the pieces to the side and snarled at the dark lord that was 3 feet in front of her. She had forced him to his knees but she couldn't even think about how insane of an accomplishment that was because she was blinded by pure rage.

" **You will not TOUCH my son,"** she growled.

Voldemort desperately tried to use his wandless magic but he couldn't. Even for someone at his level of power combat wandless magic took concentration and it was impossible to concentrate with his windpipe being crushed.

'How is she using such powerful wandless magic?' Voldemort thought to himself as he grabbed at his throat. Lily snarled down at him.

"Your reign ends here, _dark lord_."

She closed her fist and there was a sickening _snap_. Voldemort's body fell to the ground.

For a moment, Lily stood there, staring down at the dark lord that seemed to be dead. She was broken out of her thoughts, though, by a faint wailing sound. Her eyes widened and she whirled around towards the rubble of what used to be her home.

"Harry," she whispered to herself. Even with all the insanity that had just occurred, she couldn't help but smile at the stupidity of putting everything but a sound barrier on Harry's little underground chamber.

The next half hour was spent clearing away rubble to reach her son. She would probably be able to do it in under a minute under normal circumstances but she was magically and emotionally exhausted.

Even though the house was no more, Lily knew where the trapdoor should've been. She tapped the ground with her wand and, just as she expected, trapdoor was still there, completely fine. Even the dark lord's eerie scream couldn't destroy it. Her and James had placed a ridiculous number of charms and protections on it in their year of hiding.

With a slow flick of her wand, the trapdoor creaked open and the bloody and battered Lily Potter made her way down into the chamber. 1 _lumos_ later and Lily was staring into the face of her son.

As soon as Harry looked up into her eyes he stopped crying and stared up at her.

"Mama?" He reached up to touch her face and Lily smiled down at her son.

" _Avada Kedavra_ ," came a calm voice from behind her. Even if Lily heard her come downstairs she probably still wouldn't have been able to react in time. Her body dropped to the floor and Bellatrix Lestrange strolled towards Harry's crib.

" _You_ ," Bellatrix said, staring down at Harry. "You brought the end of my master. His obsession with the prophecy, his hunt for the Potters, his _end_ was _YOUR_ fault."

Harry began to cry as he looked at the insane woman standing above him. She drew her wand and pointed it at the baby, her eyes wide.

" _Avada Kedavra_!"

**Whoa, that was quite the first chapter.**

**In case you haven't noticed yet, the power levels, abilities, and events from canon will be different. You will see a lot of new powers introduced like Voldemort's shriek. Characters in general will be stronger here but some more than others. A lot of past and future events will be completely different. Basically what this means is, canon is just a loose basis for this fanfiction. Events GENERALLY happened around the same time, if they happened at all in this story, but do not assume that they happened the same way.**

**Many of you will have questions about Lily's wandless magic, who the _him_ is and so on. Many of them will be answered with time I promise.**

**Still, any questions you have just leave a comment and I'll answer in the next chapter if I can. Let me know what you guys think about the story so far. Predict the pairings as well or leave a suggestion for them. I already have an idea of the candidates for who I want Harry to be with.**

**Until next time. Thanks for reading.**


	2. The Martial Artist

**Hello again, welcome to another chapter of "The Power of the Unknown." I do hope that you enjoyed the first one. I have a lot of things planned out for the future, from soon to far down the road.**

**No, Lily is not more powerful than Voldemort, in case you believed so after the first chapter. This is the dark lord we're talking about here.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Enjoy.**

Depression-A mood disorder that causes a persistent feeling of sadness and loss of interest. Also called major depressive disorder or clinical depression, it affects how you feel, think and behave and can lead to a variety of emotional and physical problems

Harry Potter didn't know it yet but he was depressed. It's rare for an 8 year old to suffer from severe depression but the Dursleys were certainly enough to make a child consider suicide.

It was a thought that had crossed Harry's mind on several occasions. What was he living for anyway? His life was a never ending cycle of pain, psychological torture and labor. He wondered what would happen if he climbed out onto the roof and jumped off.

He was never brave enough to actually act on any of these thoughts, though, and later on when he was left to himself inside his dirty cupboard he would look back on those fleeting thoughts as ridiculous.

Tomorrow was Dudley's birthday. Harry dreaded the moment he would hear the heavy footsteps coming down the stairs. The knocking on his cupboard. The orders in the kitchen. The heavy right hook from Vernon if he burnt any of the bacon just the tiniest bit. If Vernon was in a particularly bad mood he would lock Harry in the cabinet for a couple of full days. He'd done it a few times before. The most recent time he completely forgot about him until 3 days passed and Harry was genuinely considering killing the spiders in his cupboard and eating them raw.

Harry's eyes began to droop but he fought off the sleep, knowing the moment he woke up it would be nothing but shouting, orders and violence.

Unfortunately, sleep cannot be kept at bay forever. Eventually, the boy drifted off in the early hours of the morning.

**Morning**

"BOY! WAKE UP BOY!"

The shrill, unbearable voice of Petunia Dursley was the first thing Harry heard as he slowly opened his eyes on June 23, 1988. Harry groaned.

"Get up boy!" Petunia screeched from outside the cupboard. Harry sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm awake," he grumbled.

"Good. Get out here and make Dudley his breakfast. I will not have my son hungry on his perfect day."

Harry yawned and stood up. It was going to be a terrible day.

**A while later**

Harry sat in his cupboard. He'd made the Dursleys their breakfast as quickly as he could then slipped out of the kitchen before Dudley could open his presents. He hadn't eaten yet but he would soon. The Dursleys were going to the zoo today so that meant he would probably be sent off to Ms. Figg's house.

Ms. Figg was the kind old lady that lived 3 houses down from Number 4 Privet Drive. Unfortunately, her kindness didn't exactly make her home pleasant to be in. It smelled like cabbage and she had far more cats than necessary.

Harry sighed. It was the beginning of the summer and soon, most of his days would be spent running from Dudley and his friends or locked in his stuffy cupboard. Perfect.

The cupboard door banged open and Harry was suddenly yanked out of his cupboard by a very irritated Vernon.

"You're going to the old Chinese bloke's house. Across the street. Arabella got hurt and can't take care of you. Be ready in ten minutes."

"What hap-" Harry started to ask how Ms. Figg got hurt but was cut off by a sharp backhand from Vernon.

"Shut up and get ready!"

Harry gulped and stumbled away from Vernon holding his stinging jaw. He had forgotten his policy of staying silent whenever he was in swinging range of the massive whale of a man. Vernon usually aimed at Harry whenever the boy inconvenienced him in the slightest.

Harry was ready in ten minutes and soon, he was crossing the street with the Dursleys. He had never been to this man's house before and he was a bit nervous. Harry didn't trust adults at all and the only one who had ever been kind to him in any way was Ms. Figg. Even his school teachers treated him like he was vermin.

The Dursleys knocked on the door. After a few moments, the door opened. An Asian man wearing a red tang suit and black pants opened the door. He had no shoes on and stood at around 6 feet. Vernon glanced down at the man's bare feet and curled his lip slightly.

The man looked at Harry and his eyes slid up to his forehead, where Harry's lightning shaped scar was. According to Petunia, he had gotten it in the car crash that killed his parents. It was probably the coolest thing about him but he soon learned to hate it when Dudley used it as an excuse to call him a freak.

"Here's the boy. We'll be back in a few hours," Vernon said. He grabbed Harry by the collar and yanked him towards the man before turning around and making his way to the car, Petunia and Dudley in tow.

The man raised an eyebrow but said nothing and stepped aside to let Harry in the house. Harry walked inside and looked around in wonder. The house smelled woodsy, like burning grass. It was a pleasant smell, much better than the one Harry was used to in his little cupboard and certainly better than the one in Ms. Figg's home.

"Take your shoes off and come this way," the man said. He led Harry through the dining room and into the living room. It was a large one but it had one chair and no television. There was a table with quite a few heavy tomes and books off to the right wall. Most of the room was just empty space. Above the chair, hanging diagonally on the middle wall was a wooden staff that looked a little over 6 feet long.

"Welcome to my home," the man said. "My name is Shi-Chan. Your name is Harry, correct?"

Harry nodded shyly. Shi-Chan had a bit of a Chinese accent but didn't sound too different speaking English.

"Why won't your parents take you with your brother to the zoo?" Shi-Chan asked as he walked over to the table and began searching for a book.

"They aren't my parents. They're my Uncle and Aunt. Dudley is my cousin," Harry said quietly.

"That doesn't answer my question," Shi-Chan said. He picked up a book and started flipping through it.

"They don't like me," Harry answered. "They probably think I'll ruin Dudley's day."

"Is that so…" Shi-Chan murmured, still flipping through the book. "Well that's unfortunate. Did you bring anything to occupy yourself with? I don't have a television so there isn't exactly much for you to do."

"I didn't, sir. I don't have any toys."

"No toys, hm? Your relatives must really dislike you," Shi-Chan said. Harry rubbed his cheek, which was still stinging from Vernon's slap. Dislike was an understatement. "What do you do in your free time, then?"

"Work," Harry said simply. Shi-Chan raised an eyebrow and glanced at Harry for a moment before returning his attention to his book.

"What school do you go to?" Shi-Chan asked.

"St. Gregory's, sir. I go there with Dudley."

"How do you like your school? Any friends? Good grades?"

"I don't have any friends, sir. Dudley doesn't allow it. My grades are good, I think, but none of the teachers like me," Harry said.

"Bit if a troublemaker, are you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, sir."

Shi-Chan finally seemed to find what he was looking for. He strolled over to the chair and took a seat. Harry's stomach suddenly growled loudly and he grimaced. Shi-Chan looked up at him.

"Sorry," Harry said nervously.

Shi-Chan frowned. "What is there to be sorry about? If you were hungry you could have said so. That isn't your fault. What would you like to eat?"

Harry's eyes widened. He got to _choose_? Usually the Dursleys would just give him the leftovers of whatever they had if they even remembered that he needed to eat. Shi-Chan noticed Harry's expression and frowned.

"I- Anything you have, sir," Harry said. Shi-Chan studied him for a moment before nodding and standing up. He walked out of the living room, leaving Harry alone. Harry stood there, the soft carpet tickling his bare feet. After a minute or two his attention was drawn to the table of books.

Harry wasn't particularly obsessed with reading but he did enjoy it whenever he got the chance to. The school librarian didn't let him take any books home so he couldn't read in his cupboard but he would sometimes sit in the school library for hours after school and just get some peace and quiet reading books before he went back to the hellhole called Number 4 Privet Drive.

Harry touched one of the heavy tomes. The title read " _The Art of the Staff._ " He opened the book and began to study each page. There were tens of different fighting styles in the massive book. After a minute or two, Harry closed the book and opened another one, a Judo book. After flipping through that one for a moment, he closed it and reached for another.

"Harry."

Harry scampered away from the table and stumbled backwards onto his butt. Standing in the entrance of the living room was Shi-Chan holding a steaming bowl.

"I'm sorry I just wanted to see the books I wasn't going to do anything I promise I didn't ruin them or anything they're perfectly fine I only touched 2 of them and I put them right back where they were I promise-"

"Harry," Shi-Chan said again, interrupting his terrified rambling. "It's alright. You just opened a few books."

Harry was frozen for a moment, not sure how he wasn't in far more trouble. Shi-Chan strolled over to Harry, giving him a funny look as he did. He handed him the steaming bowl with a spoon.

"I'm a martial artist," Shi-Chan said. He gestured to his table full of books. "I'm sure you've figured that out by now."

Harry nodded as he took his first sip of the magnificent soup Shi-Chan had made for him.

"There are thousands of different fighting styles for many different weapons," Shi-Chan explained. "I have books with a great amount of them. I have books about meditation, I have books about how to reach inner calm and much more."

Harry continued to sip spoonfuls of the soup. He was trying not to embarrass himself by eating like an animal even though he was starving.

"Tell me more about yourself, Harry," Shi-Chan said, sitting down. This time, he didn't pick up a book. "You said your relatives don't really like you. Do they leave you alone in your room all the time then?"

"Room? I don't have a room, sir. Dudley needs space for his toys so he gets the extra bedroom. I sleep in the cupboard under the stairs," Harry said before taking another sip of his soup.

Shi-Chan's eyebrows shot into his forehead. "Excuse me?"

"The cupboard under the stairs," Harry repeated. He was aware that he didn't have normal sleeping conditions but from Shi-Chan's reaction it seemed like it was way worse than he thought. He'd mentioned it to teachers at school before and they seemed shocked as well but the next day they would act like everything was normal again.

"So this cupboard is just where you sleep?" Shi-Chan asked.

"Not really just where I sleep. Sometimes I get locked inside as punishment for a day or two," Harry said as he slurped up the last bits of soup.

Shi-Chan blinked. "What?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at him. He knew that the Dursleys treated Dudley way better than him and he knew that they didn't like him but Shi-Chan was making it seem like it was a massive deal.

"You get locked in a cupboard for days as _punishment_?" Shi-Chan said incredulously.

"I guess it's better than when he hits me. Sure it gets boring but it hurts less."

Shi-Chan took a deep breath to calm himself. "I see. And have you ever told anyone about any of this?"

"About my cupboard? Yeah. I've told my teachers before but they don't seem to think there's anything wrong with it."

"Elaborate," Shi-Chan said simply.

"Well they forget about it really easily. In January I told Mrs. Dinkins about it and she was acting weird. Then a week later I mentioned it in class again and she acted all surprised as if I didn't tell her the week before. Then a little while after that I brought it up in my homework and she called me in after class to talk about it. The next day, everything was normal again."

Shi-Chan was silent for a moment, thinking. "Interesting."

Harry looked down at his empty bowl then back up at Shi-Chan. He was too scared to ask for more but he had been nice to him…

"You're still hungry?" Shi-Chan suddenly said as he noticed Harry eyeing the bowl. Harry was about to say 'Yes' when he suddenly frowned.

"Something's wrong," he said, glancing at the window.

"What do you mean?" Shi-Chan asked.

"I got a funny feeling," Harry said. "Like… I don't know."

Shi-Chan stroked his chin and eyed Harry for a moment. He then stood up. "I'll get you some more soup." He took the bowl from Harry and left the living room,

A short while later he was back, the bowl full and steaming again.

"Harry, I'm going to speak to your relatives to see if you can come over here again tomorrow," Shi-Chan said. Harry's eyes widened.

"Really?!" he exclaimed.

"Yes," Shi-Chan said. Harry smiled widely, something he rarely ever did. "Now hurry up and finish that soup. I have something you can do to occupy yourself if your relatives ever feel the need to lock you in your cupboard again."

**Later that night**

Shi-Chan sat on the floor of his living room meditating. The smell of burning grass filled the air from the sage he was burning. Harry Potter had made his day a lot more interesting than he thought he would. It was quite clear what was going on with the boy and it infuriated Shi-Chan to no end. He wasn't quite sure what he would do yet but he was slowly developing a plan.

Suddenly, there were three loud knocks on Shi-Chan's front door. His eyes snapped open.

'Who the hell is knocking on my door at this time of the night?' he thought to himself as he stood to his feet and made his way to the front door.

Shi-Chan opened the door. Standing there was the lady that lived across the street from him. He had seen her a few times in the neighborhood and she was notorious for having a ridiculous amount of cats.

"Arabella Figg?"

The lady inclined her head. "May I come in?"

Shi-Chan stepped aside and allowed the woman to enter his home. He then closed his door, walked to the dining room and pulled out a chair for Ms. Figg to sit on. As Ms. Figg sat down, he circled around the table and sat down. For a moment there was an awkward silence. Then, Shi-Chan spoke first.

"So, have you come to erase my memory?"

Ms. Figg blinked.

"There's no reason to act like that's not what you're here for. Harry told me enough today for me to figure it out," Shi-Chan said.

"How did you figure out I'm a witch?" Figg asked.

"You know who I am, Arabella. Did you seriously think I wouldn't find out?"

"I'm aware of who you are, but either way you should mind your business. I've only allowed you to stay he-"

" _You_ allowed me to stay here!?" Shi-Chan laughed. "You must be joking."

"I could get Dumbledore to remove you from here," Figg said.

"Dumbledore would do nothing of the sort," Shi-Chan said. "If I wish to remain here then I will remain here. Now what have you come here for?"

"I came to tell you to leave the boy alone," Figg said.

"Elaborate."

"Dumbledore does not want him having any sort of contact with any of our kind until he is ready."

"And when will he be ready? What difference is now from 3 years in the future?" Shi-Chan asked.

"He's only 8 years old!"

"8 years old and he's already gone through more than you ever will," Shi-Chan countered. "They're starving him, keeping him locked up in a cupboard, abusing him, and what is Dumbledore doing about it?"

Figg blinked. "They're what?"

Shi-Chan snorted. "So you're doing pretty much everything except your job. Aren't you supposed to be watching Harry? You haven't noticed how thin he is?"

"Well I didn't want to jump to any conclusio-"

"Oh please, Arabella. You're doing a shit job," Shi-Chan cut her off.

"I will tell Dumbledore what you have told me and we'll see what we can do. Until then you must leave the boy alone. He will be introduced into our world properly when he is 11."

"You still haven't given me a good reason why he must wait until he's 11. You never know how many of the dark lord's servants will want to get revenge on the boy. In fact, they might use their children to get at him. You're sending a child into a dangerous world unprepared for absolutely no reason," Shi-Chan said.

"Dumbledore always has a reason," Figg argued.

"Oh get off your knees. He thinks he's doing the boy a favor by letting him enjoy his childhood before entering the wizarding world but he isn't, and Harry certainly hasn't been enjoying his childhood so far I can promise you that."

Figg stood up. "If I see you with the boy again I will call Dumbledore."

"Let him come. Whatever moral standpoint he tries to argue against will always be better than leaving a child to abuse."

**3 weeks later**

Harry sat on the carpet of Shi-Chan's living room with his eyes closed and legs crossed.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm," Harry hummed.

"Stop that," Shi-Chan said as he entered.

"Sorry," Harry said, "Just comes out sometimes."

Since it was the summer, Harry had unlimited free time. Ever since the day Shi-Chan said he could come back to his house, Harry had come over every single day. At first he was nervous that he was bothering Shi-Chan but he kept inviting him back so it soon became a routine. The Dursleys had no issue with kicking Harry out of the house for most of the day as long as he made breakfast and did all the chores in the house before he left. Dudley was a little disappointed that he lost his punching bag but he had more than enough to keep himself entertained.

Shi-Chan had been teaching Harry mediation. He told him that meditation increases your awareness and ability to focus. He also said that it helps when you're stressed and makes it easier for you to clear your mind if you need to think.

Harry wasn't sure if Shi-Chan was right about all of those things but he did feel much better since he started meditating with him.

Suddenly, Harry shifted on the floor.

"Something's…"

"Are you ok, Harry?" Shi-Chan questioned.

"I feel something," Harry said. "I can't understand it, thoug-"

Suddenly, there was a soft tap on the front door. Shi-Chan glanced down at Harry for a moment before making his way to the front door.

He opened it to reveal a tall, odd looking old man. He stood at around 6"5 and wore robes with little crescent moons scattered all over them. He had a long gray beard and long gray hair that flowed past his shoulder.

"Albus Dumbledore," Shi-Chan said. "May I ask why you are here?"

"I believe you are already aware, Mr. Chan," Dumbledore answered. "May I step inside?"

"You may not."

Dumbledore smiled. "I don't think I understand what I've done to earn your ire."

"I believe you are already aware Mr. Dumbledore," Shi-Chan retorted. "I know you're here to talk about the boy."

"Yes, that does appear to be why I've shown up to your home. Arabella alerted me about your presence."

"I was sure she would do that eventually. She seems to be under the impression that you will be 'removing' me from here."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Oh no, my friend, I wouldn't want it to come to that. I simply request that you avoid interacting with-"

"I do wish you had this same level of concern when Harry was locked in a cupboard for days without food," Shi-Chan said, his voice gaining a little bit of edge.

"I am terribly sorry that Harry had to undergo that and I will certainly be taking steps to ensure that he never has to again, but you must understand that Harry cannot be introduced to the world of magic just yet."

"I am not introducing him to anything just yet. There are many other things to teach a magical child, especially one in Harry's level of danger."

Dumbledore sighed. "Aahhhhh, yes. The old danger argument. Arabella did tell me you believe Harry will need to prematurely defend himself."

"Stop playing stupid with me, Albus. I know you are aware of the possible danger that Harry is in from Voldemort's old subordinates and I know you suspect what the dark lord has done."

"I assure you, Harry will be in no danger once he gets to Hogwarts. We are the safest institution in the magical world."

"There's no such thing as too safe. You should be thanking me."

All signs of amusement suddenly left Dumbledore's face and he drew himself up to his full 6"5 height, staring down at Shi-Chan.

"You will leave Harry alone after today or I will have to force you to. You are not his guardian nor do you have any authority over him. If Arabella reports that you are causing trouble again then _I_ will take care of this situation myself. The boy should not be forced into our world yet and I will not allow him to be. That is my final word."

With that, Dumbledore looked left and right before turning and disapparating on the spot.

Shi-Chan breathed a sigh of relief and let all signs of defiance leave his face. He was extremely nervous that Dumbledore would draw his wand on him. The thought of a duel with Albus Dumbledore made him very anxious.

Shi-Chan stood at the door for a moment, thinking. Dumbledore's direct involvement made things very complicated. If he was forced to leave Harry alone then the boy would be stuck with the Dursleys. Dumbledore said he would assure that the boy's abuse never happened again but Dumbledore had a history of being soft on evil for the sake of keeping peace. There was no doubt that after a short while the Dursleys would return to their old ways.

The boy was special, and there were too many reasons for Shi-Chan to not leave him alone. He grimaced at the thought of Harry locked up in his cupboard for days. That seemed to be the final push that he needed to come to his decision.

"Harry," he said, turning and heading back towards the living room.

Harry opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"Do you… do you love your relatives?" Shi-Chan asked. Harry made a face.

"No."

Expected answer. "Is there anyone else you're connected to in this town? Anyone else you would miss if you left?"

Harry tried to calm the excitement that was rising inside him. There was no way he was suggesting…

"No. I have no friends."

There was a moment of silence. Then, "How do you feel about China?"

**Midnight**

A series of loud knocks interrupted the peaceful sleep of Vernon Dursley. The massive man growled in annoyance.

"Who the bloody hell is making all that bloody racket at this time of the night?" he grunted as he squeezed his feet into his slippers and waddled out of the room.

Vernon reached the door and yanked it open. Standing there was Shi-Chan. He was wearing all black and holding his staff, which was taller than him.

"What the bloody hell do you wan-"

Vernon was interrupted by Shi-Chan twirling his staff and slamming it into the side of his head. With a loud _CRACK,_ Vernon slumped to the ground. As blood began to leak from his skull, Shi-Chan stepped over him and made his way to the stairs. As he approached, the cupboard opened and Harry stepped out.

"You came!" he exclaimed.

"Sshhhh," Shi-Chan hushed him. "The portkey is over in my living room. Let's go before anyone tries to stop us."

"Why would anyone try-"

"Sshhh, Harry."

Harry couldn't help but feel a little bit of satisfaction as he stepped around Vernon's unconscious body. Part of him felt disgusted that he was enjoying another human's pain but the other part felt pleased.

Shi-Chan stepped outside but the moment he did, he paused.

"It seems as if you chose not to heed my warning Mr. Chan," said Arabella Figg from the middle of the road.

Harry frowned. "Ms. Figg?"

"Stay back Harry," said Shi-Chan. Harry looked between him and Figg.

"What's happening?"

Figg suddenly drew her wand and fired a red spell at Shi-Chan. In the blink of an eye, he twirled his staff and batted the spell back towards Figg. The spell splattered into some sort of barrier about 10 feet behind her.

Shi-Chan began to advance towards her. She fired spells at him but he ducked and weaved through them, sometimes batting them aside with his staff.

Figg shot a petrifying spell at him but Shi-Chan flipped over it then ducked under the jelly legs jinx that followed.

"I have already called Dumbledore," Figg said as she began to back away from the advancing martial artist. "He would have been here already if he wasn't in a Wizengamot session. He will surely be here soon."

Shi-Chan ignored her. He was only five feet from her. He leaped in the air towards her and jabbed towards her head with his staff. She leaped to the side but as soon as he landed her swing at her head. Figg ducked again but clearly close combat wasn't her forte.

Shi-Chan jabbed at her face and when she tilted her head to avoid it, he flicked his staff to the left and cracked her right in the head. Figg crumpled to the ground, dropping her wand.

"Harry, hurry up we must leave now!" Shi-Chan said. Harry's eyes were wide and he was staring at Figg's unconscious body. "Harry we MUST go or you'll never get away!"

Harry slowly began to stumble towards Shi-Chan, his eyes still on Figg.

"What did you do to her? What is she?" he stuttered out.

"I will explain soon," Shi-Chan said. He picked up Harry and raced inside his home where the portkey was waiting.

Seconds later, a loud _crack_ echoed across the street as Albus Dumbledore appeared in Little Whinging. He strolled over to Figg's fallen body.

" _Rennervate_ ," he said, waving his wand over her. Her eyes blinked open and she slowly sat up, rubbing her temple.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

Figg shook her head and looked up at Dumbledore. "He's gone. The boy is gone. Chan took him."

Dumbledore looked up at the door to Number 9 Privet Drive, which was still open. "So he got away."

Dumbledore glanced back towards Number 4. He strolled towards the house and looked inside. Catching sight of Vernon's fallen body, he sighed. Figg, who had stood up and followed him, gasped when she saw Vernon.

"He's only unconscious," Dumbledore said. "I will leave him to wake on his own."

"Will you go after Harry?" Figg asked.

"No," Dumbledore said. Figg looked surprised. "Shi-Chan used to and might still be a member of the Wu Tang Clan."

Figg frowned. "Like the American muggle group?"

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "The muggle group named themselves after a fictional clan of martial artists. However, the clan wasn't entirely fictional. They are both martial artists and wizards and many of them incorporate magic into their style."

"So why can't you go after him?"

"He has likely returned to his clan with Harry now. There are some individuals there that I would… rather not encounter at the moment," Dumbledore said.

"So you're just going to let that kidnapper go?!" Figg exclaimed incredulously.

Dumbledore smiled down at her. "In situations like this we must hope for the best. It's terrible that Chan took Harry but at least we know he means him no harm. When it's time for him to get his Hogwarts letter he will receive it. If they refuse to return Harry to us it is then that I will be forced to make any… unfortunate confrontations."

**Well there goes an interesting chapter. We meet Shi-Chan, who unfortunately clashes with Dumbledore. Both strongly believe that they're right about what Harry needs but who really is correct in this situation?**

**Yes I know that Figg is a squib in canon but this isn't canon.**

**Harry is 3 years off from Hogwarts but he's left Privet Drive. What will happen in between those years? And what will happen when it's time for him to go to school?**

**Let me know what you guys think of the chapter. Any questions you know what to do with them. Next chapter is coming soon. See you then.**


	3. You’re a Wizard, Harry

**Hello all, welcome to another chapter of "The Power of the Unknown." I do hope that you're enjoying the story so far. Thanks for the support I appreciate it.**

**Any questions, you know where to go with them. I won't say the pairings of the story yet, you'll start to see them eventually. Enjoy the chapter.**

Harry collapsed to his knees and heaved. The nauseating experience of using a portkey was hard to adjust to, especially for an 8 year old child who wasn’t prepared for it.

“Are you alright, Harry?” Shi-Chan asked.

“What was that?” Harry asked as he shakily got to his feet.

“I will explain soon, follow me,” Shi-Chan said.

Harry looked around for the first time. They seemed to be in some sort of courtyard. To his right and left were two small houses. In front of him was a path that led to a staircase. The short staircase led to a large home, much bigger than his former “home” at Privet Drive. Behind him was another small house similar to the one on his left and right. There were a few bushes in the large courtyard and a tree as well. It looked like he was standing in the center of some sort of small community.

Shi-Chan walked down the path and ascended the staircase to the biggest house. Harry followed behind him. Shi-Chan approached the red wooden doors and knocked on them. After a few moments they opened on their own and Shi-Chan walked inside. Harry followed, looking back at the doors in shock.

“Who opened-”

“I’ll explain soon, Harry.”

The inside of the first room in the house was brightly lit. On the walls there were a large variety of weapons from a staff to katanas to daggers to bows and arrows. There were 2 large bookshelves leaning against the left and right wall. They were filled with thick tomes that probably held, at the very least, almost 1,000 pages each.

“Take off your shoes and place them outside the door,” Shi-Chan said. Harry did as Shi-Chan said. The two of them walked across the room to the next pair of red doors. They also opened on their own and the duo entered.

This room was much larger, about the size of a small school gym, and it was mostly empty. Rows of torches lined the walls of the room. Below them, one huge painting sat on each wall of the room. Harry’s eyes widened as he immediately noticed that the paintings were moving. Two of them were snoring, their chests slowly moving up and down as they slept peacefully. The third was literally flipping through the pages of a book! The fourth was studying him and Shi-Chan.

Harry tugged at Shi-Chan’s shirt, his mouth open.

“L-look, look at-”

“I will explain soon, Harry,” Shi-Chan said for the third time. Harry continued to stare at the paintings in awe.

“But they're moving!” he exclaimed, his eyes wide. “Why-How are they moving?!”

Shi-Chan sighed. “Come Harry.”

Shi-Chan began walking to the center of the room. There sat an elderly Asian man. He had a long gray beard and long gray hair tied in a man bun. He wore red robes and sat with his legs crossed. His eyes were closed and he was taking slow breaths.

“Master Tai,” Shi-Chan said. Tai opened his eyes and Shi-Chan bowed.

“I see you have brought the boy,” Tai said. Like Shi-Chan, his Chinese accent was extremely faint.

Harry tore his eyes away from the paintings and looked at the man seated before him.

“He is thin,” Tai said.

“Yes Master, it is due to the conditions I explained to you,” Shi-Chan said.

Tai nodded slowly, studying Harry for a few moments before giving him a smile. “Hello Harry, take a seat. Welcome to East Ransaki. It is the home of half the Wu-Tang Clan.”

Harry gave a shy nod as he sat down, not sure what to say. He desperately wanted to ask about the self opening doors, the moving paintings and whatever the hell Shi-Chan did to him but he was extremely nervous around people he’d never met before.

Tai smiled again, as if he was reading Harry’s thoughts. “I’m sure you have many questions. I will try to answer them all in this explanation but if you have any more, do not be afraid to ask. Understood?”

Harry nodded, still a bit nervous.

“Giving long, drawn out summaries to try to ease children into what I’m about to say almost never works and is quite tiresome so I will give it to you as bluntly as I possibly can. You are a wizard.”

There was silence for a few moments. Harry looked at Tai, extremely confused.

“A wizard?”

“Yes, a wizard. You have the ability to do magic.”

“Like the guy Petunia brought to Dudley’s birthday party a few years ago?” Harry asked.

Tai chuckled. “No, Harry. I mean real magic.” Tai raised a hand and the torches on the wall that had been illuminating the room were suddenly snuffed out. After a moment, Tai waved his hand and the flames flickered back to life. Harry stared at him, eyes wide.

“How did you do that trick?” Harry asked.

“It’s not a trick, Harry. It’s truly magic.” Tai raised a hand again and this time, a ball of flame flickered to life above his hand. Harry stared at it in awe, his eyes wide. He reached out to touch it, as if he was in a trance. The moment he got dangerously close, though, the fire disappeared.

“I can do that?” Harry asked, astonished.

“Well you would need a wand, at least for a while,” Tai answered. “But yes, you are able to do that and much much more.”

“I have never seen a Wizard before, though,” Harry said with a frown. “My relatives have always been adamant that magic does not exist.”

Tai raised an eyebrow at the use of the word “adamant” by an 8 year old but brushed it aside.

“Wizards live in hiding-Well, technically not in hiding. They exist all over the world in plain sight, but all Wizards hide what they really are. I wouldn’t be too surprised if you’ve met quite a few Wizards in your life already.”

“So if I am a Wizard, were my parents Wizards too?” Harry asked. Tai glanced at Shi-Chan.

“They told him it was a car crash,” Shi-Chan said.

“Aahhh, a car crash.” Tai stroked his beard.

Harry looked back and forth between Shi-Chan and Tai. “Were they?”

Tai was silent for a moment before saying, “Yes. Both your mother and father were Wizards, and very good ones as well.”

Harry’s eyes widened and suddenly, any sign of nervousness was gone. “You knew my parents?! What were they like? Did my mom look like me? Or my dad? Where did they grow up? Do you know where they’re _buried_?”

Tai once again glanced at Shi-Chan. “He knows nothing?”

“Not even a picture,” Shi-Chan responded. Tai sighed.

“Harry, calm down. I have quite the story to tell you.”

**A short while later**

Harry was silent. He wasn’t sure what to feel. Happy that he knew a little bit about his parents? Sad that they were gone? Angry that the Dursleys not only kept who he really was from him, but lied to him about his parents? He was feeling a nasty mold of emotions and he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to cry or punch something.

“Harry? Are you alright?” Tai asked after almost a minute had passed.

Harry nodded slightly but was still sort of frozen with shock.

“This Dark Lord… Voldemort… What happened to him?” Harry asked.

“He’s dead. Albus Dumbledore was able to piece together the entirety of the events that took place that night. Voldemort approached your parents’ home with at least 2 of his death eaters. Their bodies were found in the rubble. During a violent and destructive duel, someone caused the house to collapse or explode with a spell, killing Voldemort’s followers and your father.”

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists.

“Your mother ran to your hiding place, presumably to escape with you but Voldemort followed her and killed her. However, when he tried to kill you, his curse rebounded and struck himself. Based on what Dumbledore found it makes the most sense.”

A tear leaked out from Harry’s left eye and he wiped it away. He could barely remember his parents at all but knowing they were taken away from him when he was so small hurt.

“S-so Voldemort is dead?” Harry said shakily.

“Most people believe so. There was no body found but his snapped wand was laying on the ground as well as his ripped robes,” Shi-Chan answered.

There was a heavy silence for a few moments. Then Harry finally burst into tears. Shi-Chan sighed and patted his shoulders.

“It’s alright Har-”

He was cut off by a sharp look from Tai. Harry sobbed for a good 2 minutes before furiously wiping his eyes. Tai opened his palm and some tissues appeared in it. Harry accepted them and wiped his face as Tai continued.

“A good amount of Voldemort’s followers have been rounded up and shipped off to the terrifying Wizard prison called Azkaban,” Tai said. “Many of them still roam free, though. In fact, I have reason to suspect that a few of them have returned to places in the English Government.”

Harry’s widened. “How are they allowed to do that?!”

“Well it’s not as if Voldemort’s followers were widely known. They wore masks as they terrorized Great Britain. The ones that escaped the Ministry of Magic’s clutches were either far too smart to incriminate themselves or managed to get off by claiming they were under the Imperius curse.”

“Imperius curse?”

“You will learn about it sometime soon,” Tai said, brushing aside the question.

“I will? So this is a school of magic? A place where I can learn to be a Wizard?”

“Yes and no,” Tai answered. Harry frowned. “Our clan only accepts the best of the best. Our entrance age is 13 years old and we only take transfers from other magical schools that have shown magical prowess. You, however, are a special case. In fact, you may end up doing the exact opposite.”

“In England, there is a magical school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is considered the best magical school in England and debatably the best in Europe. Both your parents attended it and I am almost sure that in their will, they said that you should attend it as well. While I would love for you to complete your magical education here, I will not go against the wishes of your parents.”

“So is that where I’m going now?” Harry asked. “Where will I stay?”

“Hogwarts is a boarding school, Harry, and no, you will not be going there now. When you are 11 years old they will send you a letter requesting your attendance. Until then, I ask that you study here.”

“You _want_ me here?!” Harry exclaimed, stunned.

“Of course Harry. Shi-Chan believes that you have unbelievable potential as a magician and he is sure that with our guidance you will be able to achieve that potential.”

Harry looked at Shi-Chan and couldn’t help but smile. Shi-Chan gave him a small smile back and winked.

“Our Clan is recognized across Asia as the most powerful group of magicians on the continent and, as I said, before, we only take the best here. Remember that all of the students here will not only be older than you, but many will be more skilled as well. While you will spend a lot of time with them, you will not take classes with them during your 3 years before you attend Hogwarts. Instead, I am thinking of assigning you a personal teacher.”

Tai looked at Shi-Chan, whose eyes widened. “Me?”

Tai nodded. “I cannot think of anyone better for the task.”

Shi-Chan hesitated for a moment before saying, “I will think about it Master Tai.”

Tai nodded at him before looking back at Harry.

“Here we do not only focus on magic. All of us are highly trained in close combat as well and many of us use it as part of our dueling style. It is a skill that not many outside of Asia bother with, which is unfortunate for them as it has saved the lives of our Clan members on many occasions.”

“Cooool,” Harry said, a huge smile on his face. He was glad to have something to push the thought of his parents death from the front of his mind.

“Now that you’ve been properly introduced to the magical world, I believe it’s time Shi-Chan gave you a tour,” Tai said. Both Shi-Chan and Harry stood up.

“I am happy that you are willing to join us here. It was wonderful to meet you.”

Harry couldn’t stop smiling for the next 10 minutes.

**In the early hours of the morning**

Shi-Chan sat across from Master Tai, both of their legs crossed.

“So he has it?” Shi-Chan asked.

“Yes, you were correct, my boy. I am proud that you were able to notice,” Tai said. Shi-Chan smiled at the praise.

“Have you been able to discover what exactly it is?” Shi-Chan asked. “After all these years of searching and traveling, you still have no clue?”

“Not even a hypothesis. I’m not sure how I have this power and I have yet to meet another with it. Until today, that is. I am still sure that it’s not wandless magic. It’s something else.”

“I see. I hope that Harry will be able to help provide the answers you seek.”

Tai hummed in agreement. “Have you come to a decision on whether you will train the boy? He will need as much as he can get. There are dark forces gathering across the globe. I can feel it… sense it. There will be another Coming. It will happen soon.”

“Do you believe it’s Voldemort again?”

“It could be Voldemort. It could be another new dark lord. However I do know that it will be terrible, and Harry will be at the center of it once more. It does not have to be you that trains him. If you feel that you don’t want to, I can ask one of the other instructors. I think it would be best, though, if it were you. The boy is already attached to you and you have no other responsibilities here. I don’t see how anyone else is better for him.”

Shi-Chan paused for a moment before nodding. “I think I agree with you Master Tai.”

Tai smiled. “Wonderful.

**There goes the third chapter of the story, yes I know it was a short one. Any predictions, thoughts or questions just throw them in the comment section and I’ll respond to them.**

**Hogwarts isn’t too far off from here, guys. Stick around. As I said at the beginning of this chapter, the pairings won’t be said yet but you’ll notice them when you notice them.**

**Thanks for reading. See you next time.**


End file.
